Lullaby
by Laemia
Summary: C'était une tragédie que la vie de ceux qui ne devraient pas exister. Au Manoir Oblivion, il y avait eu Naminé. Et il y avait eu ce clone... NéoNami, avec SoNami en fond, OS.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai réussi à écrire un OS court ! Ah, ah.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La tête posée sur les genoux de Naminé, le clone ne bougeait pas. A peine s'il respirait.

La jeune fille regardait attentivement la poitrine du garçon se soulever faiblement au fil de ses menues respirations. A plusieurs reprises, elle parut presque immobile et le sang de Naminé se glaçait d'effroi à chaque fois.

Elle ne faisait pas de bruit, elle non plus.

Depuis toujours, le silence régnait en maître au Manoir Oblivion, ainsi que dans l'existence de Naminé. Le silence, des chuchotements parfois, des froissements de manteaux, des bruits de pas sinistres et, dans les meilleurs moments, le frottis du pastel qui effleurait le carnet.

Mais là... Là, le silence se faisait oppressant, tout autour d'eux, presque bruyant tant sa présence se faisait sentir. Pas un bruit.

Les paupières du garçon demeuraient closes. Le clone de Riku. Néo-Riku. _Néo_. Naminé se mordit la lèvre. Tout était de sa faute.

 _Ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît._

Elle aurait prononcé sa supplique à voix haute, si elle n'avait pas l'impression que le moindre son, le moindre changement dans l'atmosphère aurait brisé le peu de choses qui le maintenait en vie.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il se trouvait dans cet état. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix... Il allait s'en prendre à Sora, et rien que d'y penser...

Etrangement, cela ne la réconfortait guère.

Sans réfléchir, Naminé se mit à doucement lui caresser les cheveux. Ils étaient doux au toucher, et très fins. Sans doute ne devrait-elle pas faire cela sans son autorisation, mais peut-être le contact le réveillerait-il ?

Il n'était rien, ce garçon. Pas sensé exister, tout comme elle. Pas même de vrai nom. Rien qu'un outil pour l'Organisation. Et à quoi bon perdre son temps à nommer un objet ? Néo-Riku irait très bien. Riku 2.0.

Même pas de vrai nom...

Larxène avait dit avant de mourir que Naminé avait brisé le cœur du clone, littéralement. En prononçant ce « Non ! », elle lui avait explicitement préféré Sora. Et puisqu'il n'avait été programmé que pour la protéger, que pour l'aimer, il n'avait pas supporté.

A présent, Sora était parti affronter Marluxia, laissant Naminé ici, s'occuper de Néo. Seule avec ses regrets et cette ombre d'être humain brisé.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Arrogant pantin à peine créé, qui se croyait plus puissant que tout le monde. Il employait le pouvoir des Ténèbres sans remords. Quelque chose en Naminé lui criait que c'était mal, sans qu'elle en saisisse vraiment la raison. Quelque chose qui affectait son jugement, dans les souvenirs de Sora et de Kairi, emplis de Lumière. Pourtant, le clone l'intriguait. Il était clairement manipulé, mais agissait comme s'il se sentait libre de ses choix. Comme s'il se fichait de tout.

Cette période ne dura pas longtemps. Il fut bien vite reprogrammé dans le but de se prendre pour le vrai Riku. Naminé avait participé à cette mascarade en lui implantant de faux souvenirs, encore une fois contre son gré.

Oh, évidemment qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le faire, évidemment que Marluxia l'y avait contrainte, mais... Eh bien, ça ne changeait rien. Elle aurait pu choisir de refuser, de prendre le blâme. Peut-être que Néo aurait vécu...

Non, il n'était pas encore mort. Cependant, ses respirations se faisaient de plus en plus imperceptible et bientôt Naminé dut poser une main sur son torse pour vérifier qu'il se soulevait bien à intervalles réguliers. La jeune fille serra les paupières pour empêcher les larmes d'émerger. Sa faute, tout ça, sa faute entièrement.

Et ce silence, tout autour d'eux, comme une bulle de tristesse, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Même si Néo survivait... Sora parviendrait-il à vaincre Marluxia ? Et après ? Que lui arriverait-il, à Naminé? Seule, toute seule.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber... »

Un murmure inaudible, une prière qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de formuler. Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui, au juste, à part modifier ses souvenirs, jouer avec sa mémoire, lui faire croire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle... Et d'ailleurs, elle avait secrètement apprécié l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas Sora. Et, bien sûr, il s'agissait d'émotions factices, qui arrangeaient bien Marluxia et l'Organisation. Pourtant, lorsque le prétendu Riku jurait de la protéger, lorsqu'elle le voyait observer tendrement le porte-bonheur qu'elle lui avait « offert », elle se sentait presque bien. Presque heureuse. Coupable, mal à l'aise, mais flattée. Elle se détestait, mais au moins quelqu'un pensait-il à elle...

Et c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais, de fausses amitiés. Car elle n'était personne, pas plus que la marionnette brisée blottie dans son giron.

Il paraissait paisible. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint, à genoux sur le carrelage glacé, Néo avait encore les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle les avait doucement fermés, sans observer aucune réaction. Le seul mouvement prouvant qu'il vivait restait cette respiration, de plus en plus faible...

Quand il reprendrait ses esprits, il lui en voudrait sûrement. En lui brisant le cœur, elle avait défait la chaîne de ses faux souvenirs. Il se rappellerait qui il était, et alors il la détesterait. Et tant mieux. Elle le méritait.

Certes, Sora ne l'avait pas blâmée en apprenant la vérité, mais il aurait dû. Et Néo était d'un tempérament beaucoup plus colérique.

Elle l'imagina, les yeux pleins de rancune, lui crachant tout son mépris. Une boule de tristesse se forma dans sa gorge à cette possibilité.

 _S'il te plaît, ne me hais pas..._

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui pardonne, de toute façon. Et puis...

Naminé sursauta. Un frisson venait de secouer le garçon de part en part. Il fronçait les sourcils, mais ne se réveillait toujours pas.

« Néo ? »

Le prénom résonna dans le Manoir, étrange. Pas réellement un prénom, d'ailleurs, juste l'appellation qu'elle préférait lui donner. Personne ne l'avait jamais nommé ainsi. Cependant, elle se voyait mal l'appeler Riku.

Il paraissait mal en point, comme en proie à un mauvais rêve.

Du bout des doigts, Naminé écarta quelques mèches de son front, laissa errer ses doigts le long des mèches argentées. Elle eut l'impression de le voir réagir à cet effleurement mais n'aurait pas su dire en quoi.

Revenait-il à lui, ou bien sombrait-il pour de bon ? Il paraissait souffrir.

« S'il te plaît... » implora-t-elle encore.

Un long moment passa, que la jeune fille passa à guetter le moindre changement dans l'expression du clone. Elle fouilla dans les souvenirs, les siens et ceux de Sora, afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer, et...

Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à chantonner timidement. La mélodie brisa le silence. Naminé frissonna au son de sa propre voix qui se répercutait sur les murs.

Et elle se mit un peu à pleurer, également.

Elle le suppliait de revenir, mais... Pourquoi ? Rien ne l'attendait nulle part. Peut-être préférait-il disparaître, tout simplement.

Et s'il mourait, peut-être devrait-elle en faire autant. Que ferait-elle, seule ? Sora l'oublierait, l'Organisation la laisserait en paix. Et après, eh bien, rien du tout. Rien n'attendait ceux qui n'étaient pas supposés exister. Mais s'ils avaient été deux, peut-être...

« Voyez-vous cela. »

Naminé releva vivement la tête, la mélodie s'arrêta. Les yeux verts d'Axel la toisait d'un air amusé. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il souriait.

« Tu prends soin de lui après lui avoir menti pendant... ? Hm, quasiment toute sa vie, en fait. »

Un frisson la parcourut. Axel l'avait laissé sortir de sa cage quelques heures plus tôt. Aurait-il changé d'avis ?

« Allez, file retrouver ton héros. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé filer, à la base. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui désigna la porte du Palier supérieur. Naminé se contenta de le fixer sans comprendre.

« Mais...

-Je m'occupe de ton... ami, fit-il en hésitant sur ce dernier mot. Il s'en sortira. »

Naminé baissa les yeux sur Néo, plus pâle que jamais. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son emprise sur lui se raffermit un peu.

Axel soupira, la dévisagea de haut.

« Ne t'en fais pas, va. »

C'était Axel qui l'avait délivrée, et pourtant... Il était un Simili, après tout. Que lui importait que Néo vive ou non ? La marionnette avait rempli son devoir.

« Je ne peux pas l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, si ? Ah, quel travail tu as fait... Quoique c'est pas vraiment ta faute, non ? Bon, alors ? »

* * *

Néo apparut de nulle part, ou du moins fut-ce l'impression qu'eut Naminé.

Avec lui et Sora comme adversaires, Marluxia fut obligé de se retrancher... pour le moment.

La jeune fille assista sans y participer à l'échange entre le clone et le héros. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée qu'Axel ait tenu sa promesse, mais...

Non, évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sentir bien. Tout n'était pas terminé. Sora devait encore affronter Marluxia, et Néo prétendait devoir se rendre quelque part. L'estomac de Naminé se noua.

Les pas de Néo résonnèrent sur le sol alors qu'il rebroussait chemin. Bientôt, il fut à peine visible dans le long couloir blanc. Naminé hésita, se mordit la lèvre, amorça un mouvement, recula. Un mauvais pressentiment menaçait de la rendre malade.

Elle se tourna vers Sora.

« Je... Je reviens tout de suite. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas avant... »

Son héros hocha la tête.

« J'attends ici. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Lorsqu'elle eut rattrapé le clone, elle l'appela :

« Néo, attends ! »

La copie de Riku se retourna, ses yeux turquoise pleins de surprise.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Dé... Désolée... murmura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je pensais... Comme tu n'avais pas vraiment de nom et... Pardon, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ça, je sais. »

Le garçon resta perplexe un instant, puis finit par esquisser un sourire en coin, un peu moqueur et un peu triste.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ca fera l'affaire. C'est pas vraiment parfait, comme nom, mais si ça te fait plaisir. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Néo, je voulais te dire...

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Je... »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Il s'agissait peut-être de leur dernière rencontre, et elle ne parvenait pas à formuler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Que dire ? Elle aurait voulu...

« Ne t'en fais pas, intervint à nouveau Néo. Tout va bien. »

Son calme à lui ne fit que renforcer son angoisse à elle.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Il hésita.

« J'ai... Quelque chose à me prouver.

-Tu reviendras ? »

Il parut surpris.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? questionna-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu cr... »

Son sourire coupa court à sa phrase. Elle ne sut même plus ce qu'elle comptait dire.

« Tu sais, reprit Néo. Je pensais que c'était un rêve, mais... Je t'ai entendu chanter, non ? Là-bas. »

Naminé hocha la tête.

« Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce silence, se justifia-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Merci. »

Elle leva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux. Longtemps.

« Je dois y aller, finit par soupirer Néo.

-Tu n'es pas obligé ! »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Naminé... Si les choses avaient été différentes, est-ce que tu...

-Oui ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ah, laisse tomber. Sora doit t'attendre. Va le retrouver. Je penses que tu préfères passer du temps avec lui, tant que tu le peux encore. »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ses insinuations, bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il en fut autrement.

« Encore merci, déclara Néo en tournant les talons.

-Un instant ! »

Elle lui tendit un petit objet jaune. Le porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile qu'elle avait créé pour lui, à partir de rien.

« Prends-le. S'il te plaît. C'est une babiole, qui n'est même pas vraiment réelle, mais peut-être... »

Peut-être que cela le protégerait, où qu'il aille...

Il esquissa un mouvement pour saisir le présent, puis baissa le bras et secoua la tête.

« Garde-le. Comme ça, tu te souviendras de moi. Si ça se trouve. »

Elle aurait aimé lui répondre que, bien sûr, elle se souviendrait de lui, avec ou sans cet objet. Bizarrement, les mots ne sortirent pas de cette façon-là.

« Au revoir. »

C'était tout ce qu'il restait à dire.

Un pas.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

Deux. Trois. Dix.

Il n'était plus qu'une silhouette.

Trente, Quarante-Cinq. Cent.

Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

* * *

Dans la pièce blanche, Naminé fixait le visage endormi de Sora. Cela faisait presque un an. Il se réveillerait bientôt, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Et après, où irait-elle ? Plus personne n'aurait besoin d'elle.

Il y avait, dans sa chambre, à l'étage, un petit coffret de bois. Dedans reposait un petit porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, juste avant que Sora ne s'endorme, Naminé avait vu l'étoile se fendre sur la largeur, sans raison apparente. A ce moment-là, elle avait compris.

 _Néo_.

Elle y pensait chaque jour.

Peut-être avait-ce été de l'amour, finalement, ce sentiment si particulier qu'elle avait éprouvé pour ce clone brisé. Pas de la même façon qu'elle avait aimé Sora, pas avec ce sentiment vif et douloureux, cet espoir insensé, mais...

Elle soupira tristement. Ressasser les événements ne répareraient pas l'injustice. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait jamais osé demander...

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle.

« Riku.

-Comment tu as su ? questionna le concerné.

-Je sais distinguer le son de tes pas de ceux de DiZ, depuis le temps.

-Ah... »

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle ne le dévisageait pas souvent. Si Néo avait vécu, lui aussi aurait ressemblé à cela... minus le bandeau sur les yeux, sans doute.

Naminé aimait mieux Riku avec ce bandeau. Son regard était douloureusement identique à celui de son clone.

« Riku, j'aimerais te poser une question, annonça-t-elle doucement. Quelque chose que je me demande depuis longtemps.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos du Manoir Oblivion. »

Son ami haussa les sourcils.

« Oui ?

-Il y avait ce garçon... Celui qui te ressemblait tellement. Un clone de toi, créé par Vexen. »

Riku hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai rencontré. »

Elle s'en doutait. Pas difficile de deviner la suite. Naminé ferma les yeux.

« Il est venu te trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il voulait me défier. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il faisait ça, sur le moment. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, après coup. »

 _Pas autant que moi_ , songea Naminé avec une amertume qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Il souhaitait se démarquer de toi, expliqua-t-elle. Prouver qu'il existait.

-Oui... C'était ton ami ? »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

« Quelque chose comme ça. C'est sans importance.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

-Je comprends. Il t'a poussé à te battre contre lui. »

Riku n'aurait pas pu empêcher Néo de l'affronter... et de perdre. Naminé, en revanche, si elle avait trouvé les mots...

Et s'il l'avait écoutée ? S'il avait abandonné cette folie de vouloir surpasser son original ? Une fois la mémoire de Sora restaurée, Naminé et Néo auraient pu s'en aller. Après avoir réparé ses erreurs...

La possibilité de commencer une nouvelle vie ne lui semblait pas si joyeuse, sans lui. Toute seule, que ferait-elle dans ce monde.

« Tu sais, reprit Riku. Je pense qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, au bout du compte. Il semblait paisible à la toute fin. »

Naminé hocha la tête.

« Merci, Riku. »

Une fin tranquille. Elle s'y préparait également. Bientôt, elle aussi devrait disparaître.

Sans doute était-ce la meilleure fin possible pour ceux qui ne sont pas sensés exister.


End file.
